


Falling for You

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Somewhere between angst and fluff, The last chapter is crack and i will not apologize, almost evil Chat Noir, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette shows up one night at Adrien's doorstep one night, hurt, apologetic and panicking."Its over." Her earrings gave once final beep and her costume began to fade away.Adrien blinked. "Marinette? You can't be here."She shrugged, "I didn't know where else to go."





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien paced back and forth in his apartment. 

It had been four weeks since the showdown with Hawkmoth. Four weeks since Adrien could have helped save the world. Four weeks since he chose family over everything else.

Plagg was giving him the silent treatment.

Paris was in chaos. Ladybug could barely fight on her own, with all of the temporary heroes's identities compromised.

The only person he didn't really know was Ladybug.

Ladybug and him were fighting, not physically, but they argued. She knew he was good, but he couldn't betray his father.

And when he wasn't there to fight, his father sent out increasingly aggressive Akuma. 

He had to fight Ladybug, to protect her. If he didn't fight her, she might get actually hurt.

He had managed to distance himself from everyone that really mattered. 

He hadn't hung out with Alya and Nino in weeks. 

He saw Marinette at a coffee shop once, but felt to awkward to say anything. Besides, she looked busy. She ordered a 6-shot expresso and looked like a woman on a mission. He couldn't interrupt.

And Ladybug... Ladybug forgave him. But he couldn't forgive himself.

And he wanted to apologize, he really did, but he couldn't. He chose his own mother over the girl he might have loved. 

But she didn't love him back.

He paced, wondering if he really did make the right decision. 

"_Blood is thicker than water_," his father had said. "_Once I get the miraculous and make my wish, this will all be over."_

There was no right decision, but Adrien had made the best one. 

As he pondered, there was a knock on his door.... his balcony door.

Weird.

The only person that knew about this apartment was Ladybug, and they weren't exactly on a speaking basis. Not since he stabbed her in the back.

Adrien rushed over, to see Ladybug standing on his balcony. She was staying side to side, unstable on the solid ground. "M'lady are you okay? What happened?" He felt overwhelmed in grief. This was his fault. He had let her get hurt.

She stumbled over her own feet, and right into his arms. "Looks like i fell for you." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Who's flirting now." He chuckled. She didn't move. "Bug?" He checked her pulse. "Bug. You've got to wake up. You can't be here."

"Hurts." She groaned.

"Where does it hurt?" He looked her over and saw quite a few scratches.

"Everywhere." Her earrings started flashing and beeping, but she didn't move.

"You gotta go. Please, leave."

"Can't." She mumbled. "You're warm." 

She was cold to the touch. "C'mon. You gotta get to a safe house or something."

"No time."

"Why here? Why me?"

"I love you."

"You don't really mean that." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not giving my miraculous back."

"I want you back." Her earrings beeped frantically. 

"Go away!" He glared at her. She was the one thing standing... falling between him and his mother. The last obstacle. So why didn't he take the earrings. It would've been so easy to just pull them out while she's falling over. 

He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Where?"

"Can't you go to your home?"

"Compromised," She coughed.

"You mean-"

"He knows who I am. Hawkmoth knows my identity."

"Why are you here though? Anywhere is safer than me. I'm the enemy."

"Partner."

"Not anymore."

"Its over." Her earrings gave once final beep and her costume began to fade away. 

In his arms lay an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. Black hair, Blue eyes and a vibrant personality. She was wearing a jacket and a very distinctive shirt. A shirt he knew.

He knew Ladybug.

Adrien blinked. He rubbed his eyes and double checked to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He had been fighting one of his best friends. "Marinette? You can't be here."

She shrugged, "I didn't know where else to go."

Before he could say anything else, her body went limp in his arms. She passed out.

He dragged her inside so that Hawkmoth couldn't hurt her anymore as he began to panic.

If it was really over, he should have been able to grab the earrings. 

It would've been so easy. 

And he wanted his mom back, he really did, but he couldn't betray Ladybug. To do that would be to betray the world.

But be couldn't betray his family. To do that would mean that he could never see his mother again.

Adrien had to pick a side. He had to choose a battle.

But he couldn't. 

If he fought with Ladybug, it would be against his father.

But if he fought with Hawkmoth, he would betray his morals.

There was no way to win, except to not fight, which he had been doing, for weeks. And it wasn't helping.

But Marinette. 

His sweet, kind, cute classmate was his partner whom he had loved for years. 

That wasn't the kind of thing he could move on from. 

Adrien dragged Marinette to the couch and gave her his best blanket.

He went to lie down in his own bed and sleep.

This would be a problem for morning Adrien.

As he closed his eyes, Plagg spoke to him, for the first time in a month.

"You know what to do kid."

Adrien rolled over, trying to ignore him. 

"With great power comes great responsibility."

Adrien groaned. "Fine. Ill do the right thing. I'll let mom go. Ill save Paris."

"Atta boy. Now, get some sleep."

"What did you think i was trying to do?"

"You've got a big day tomorrow, champ."

"Does it have to be tomorrow? Can't fighting my father wait until the weekend."

"Well, no matter what, you and Bug are gonna have a very long talk. And I know you'll do the right thing."

"I could still take her miraculous now."

"If you we're going to, you would've already. You're going to do the right thing, I know you will."

"Like I said, that's morning Adrien's problem. I'm gonna sleep."

"Good luck." Plagg smirked. "Because, if you make the wrong choice, I will curse you foreve-" he shut up, disappearing as Adrien slid the ring off his finger.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Adrien pulled his blanket up.

There was a scream from his main room. "Where am I?"

Adrien groaned and got up to see a panicked Marinette go to sleep. "You're safe. Just sleep. We will deal with it in the morning."

"Chat?" She stared. "I have to go-"

"You are in no condition to go. You collapsed on my doorstep. Go to sleep or I will not hesitate to drive you to urgent care."

That did it. She laid back down and closed her eyes. "I don't trust you."

"After what I pulled, I didn't expect you too. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Chat Noir."

He went back to his own bed, finally ready to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug had a lot of explaining to do when she woke up in the morning. 

Adrien got up first, and made some pancakes. It was a nice gesture for the woman he had once loved. Also, he was hungry.

He looked over at her on the couch. She was out, like a lightbulb. Her eyes were closed, and her nose was scrunched like she was thinking. 

He walked over and shook her shoulder. "It's time to get up."

She shook her head. "I'm not running late, five more minutes Tikki."

Adrien chuckled. "I'm not Tikki."

Marinette opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She made eye contact with Adrien and sat up. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. You came here, in the middle of the night, all rushed and panicky. Then you collapsed on my couch?"

"I did? That doesn't really sound like me." She shrugged.

"I was really worried, bug."

"Bug?" Her eyes widened, and she checked her hands, her untransformed hands. "What are you talking about?"

"You came in as Ladybug, and collapsed on my couch."

"Well, I'm an idiot," she sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Kinda like I got hit by a truck." 

"Do you need some ice or-" he started for the kitchen. 

"Adrien. I've felt worse."

"That doesn't mean-"

"If I can handle falling off the tower, I can handle whatever happened."

"Are you sure?" He frowned. "You could barely walk last night."

"I'm sure. Tikki must've healed most of it when I was sleeping. It's not bad. But I have a horrible headache."

"Do you need some Tylenol?"

"I'm fine." She frowned. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I care about you."

"Yeah. I care about you too." She took a breath. "But you chose his side."

He really hadn't. Ever since that day, Adrien had stayed out of the fighting. "I didn't-" 

"You tried to take my miraculous."

He couldn't argue with that. It was the truth. "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, you should be. Why didn't you take my miraculous now?"

"I can't make myself do it."

"Well that's stupid." 

"What?"

"I mean, you went through all that? You betrayed me. You told him you would do anything to get your mother back, and you couldn't take the earrings?"

He clenched his fists. "I know. I'm weak."

"No, Chaton. You're the strongest person I know." She looked at his hand, and paused, "You still have the ring?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Didn't you give it to him?"

"No?"

"Yeah. You looked him in the eyes and told him you'd do anything to get your mother back. I remember that." She took a shaky breath. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing with me, but it's not funny."

"I'm not playing any games. And he doesn't trust me at all. In fact, he probably hates me more than you right now." Adrien chuckled. "And that's not a low bar."

"Why does he hate you, if you're on his side?"

"I'm not."

"But you aren't on my side."

"No." 

"Why?"

"It's easier to stay out of it. I can't choose a side."

"So you're being a coward?"

"I'm not. I can't fight my own father. He's family. And you're Ladybug."

"Yes. We've established that."

"I mean, you're the most important person in my life. I could never do anything to hurt you."

"Its a little late for that."

"Yeah, again, sorry. But I can't betray my family." He frowned. "If I've learned one thing from my father, it's that family is more important than anything."

"So why didn't you take my earrings?"

"Because.... I don't know?" He groaned. "Because you're more important than family?"

"So then why won't you fight with me?"

"Blood is thicker than water." Adrien repeated. "That's what he always told me."

"And you agree with it?"

"How can I not? Wouldn't you do anything for your parents?"

"Not murder. I wouldn't terrorize Paris. I wouldn't betray the city that needs me."

"Well, I guess, that's where we are different. I'd do anything for him."

"That's what you keep telling yourself."

"I would. I want my mom back more than anything else."

"But you can't bring yourself to take me earrings?"

"It's not my fault you're like family."

She smiled. "You were like family to me too." 

"I was?"

"Yeah. So I don't understand how you could just abandon me?"

"I couldn't chose a side. It's the right thing to do."

"But," she laughed incredulously, "how can it be the right thing, if you aren't doing anything?"

Adrien froze. "I can't choose."

"You have to."

"Then, I'm sorry." He reached a shaky hand for her ears. "Blood is thicker than water."

She grabbed his hand, stopping him. "You've never heard the full version of that phrase, have you?"

"There's more to it?" He stopped reaching for her earrings.

"Yeah." She pushed his hands away. "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb."

"What?" He put his hands at his sides, "but that means.."

"What does it mean?"

"The people you choose to be around are more important than family?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Looks like you have some thinking to do kitty. I see you later?"

"Yeah. You know where I am."

She smiled. "Thanks for letting me sleep here, I should go."

"No, please. Stay." He pointed to the kitchen. "I made pancakes."

"I'd stay, but I still don't trust you." She smirked. "And waffles are better."

"Pancakes."

"We need to remember the important things in life. Waffles, friends, work. Or Friends. Waffles, work. It doesn't matter, but work is third."

"I always knew you'd be a Leslie Knope fan." He chuckled, "Will you stay for breakfast?"

"I can't do this." She shook her head. "I can't trust you."

"But I'm not choosing a side. You can trust me. I'm your partner."

"You were my partner. As long as you can't choose, I'm not sure if you are. If you're not with me, you're against me."

"But I'm not against you buggaboo."

"That's not how it seems."

"Yeah, that's fair." He sighed.

"Just let me know when you pick a side. Okay?"

"I don't know if I can." He shrugged. "What if doing nothing is the right thing?"

"All that's necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing."

"What?"

"Just think about it kitty." She transformed and jumped out of his window. 

And think he did. 


	3. Who knew eating pancakes could be so depressing?

After Ladybug left, Adrien sat down and up his head in his hands.

He'd really messed up this time. He had betrayed his partner.

But he had done the right thing for the right reason.

Right?

His father, was family. Blood. His own flesh and blood. They had a permanent bond. One that couldn't be erased.

But Ladybug was so much more than that. She was his light in the darkness. The yin to his yang. His other half.

They were supposed to be soulmates.

He really didn't want to betray her, but family came first. Family was more important than any-

_The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb._

-maybe not though. 

Until recently, he hadn't heard the full saying. Only now was Adrien ble to see the whole picture, and it was pretty pathetic. 

He had stood by and done nothing while Gabriel terrorized Paris.

He was willing to fight an anonymous villain, but not his father. He couldn't fight his father.

_ If you're not with me, you're against me._

He wasn't going to fight her, but he couldn't be by her side any longer. He let out a resigned sigh, and walked into the kitchen to eat twice as many pancakes as usual.

He was against Ladybug. He was no longer on her side. She had a righteous cause, that he would support, but couldn't participate in. When, if she came back that night, Adrien was going to give her his ring. 

He didn't need it anymore.

And though he would miss Plagg, the little rascal, he would be better placed in someone else's hands. Someone who could help her.

He was in an impossible situation. And he couldn't get out.

Adrien couldn't find syrup, so he put some powdered sugar on the first pancake and ate it. It was unimpressive. Somehow, both too chewy and too soft, flavorless, but too sweet. 

Adrien didn't even particularly like pancakes. He was more of a waffle guy, not that he would ever admit that she was right. He never made pancakes for himself. He had made them for her. He would do practically anything for her. 

Even give up his best friend. If he gave up the ring, she would be happier in the end. And that's what really mattered. Her happiness.

Adrien took a bite of another boring, bland pancake. 

He couldn't do it. He walked over to the pantry to find something to cover it up.

He looked around, until his eyes landed on a jar of peanut butter.

"Thatll do." He thought, and shrugged, before taking it off the shelf. 

Adrien slathered the peanut bigger all over his pancake before he took another bite. Hopefully, it would improve it, or at least mask the flavor. 

He put some in his mouth. Not bad. 

Adrien was halfway through the pancake before he realized he was crying.

She wasn't the peanut butter to his jelly. She was the peanut butter to his pancake. 

He needed her. They didn't just belong together, they complemented each other and helped each other become better people.

After he had stopped fighting, he had become more and more depressed. He had talked to his friends less and less, become more reclusive.

She was the one who had originally convinced him to come out of his shell. He was more himself around her than anyone else. 

And she had relied on him too. He gave her strength, confidence, when no one else could. He protected her from harm. And he always had her back.

At least her used to. He was supposed to protect her and have her back. He didn't anymore.

Adrien sighed and decided that he had to help her. It was his duty. He was chosen to be Chat Noir. The fates had decided...

But on the other hand, who cares what fate decides. Adrien could choose his own destiny. He could make his own path. Run away and never deal with his father again.

But deep down, Adrien knew he couldn't do that.

Even if he wanted to run away, he wouldn't, because she wouldn't.

He would go wherever she went. 

He would do anything she asked. 

If, when Marinette came back to his house, he would tell her his decision.

He was going to help her. He would fight his father and restore peace to Paris, if she'd accept him as a partner.

He didn't deserve to be her partner anymore, but Ladybug was always too forgiving. 

He had had a moment of weakness and it almost cost them everything. It was a shock to find out that his own father had been actively trying to hunt him down for years. 

It would've been enough to make anyone panic. Adrien had made some wrong decisions. Done the wrong thing. And he was really sorry. 

Ladybug would understand. If anyone did. 

But before he had that conversation, there was another one that was long overdue.

Between Adrien and a being capable of mass destruction.

Not between him and his father, Adrien had heard enough from Gabriel.

No, Adrien had to talk to someone a little more chaotic.

And it wasn't Kim, although he had quite the energy.

Someone smaller. 

Even smaller.

Adrien reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ring. For once, he looked at of, studying it. He saw the little paw print and wondered how something so small could do so much. 

Adrien closed his eyes and slipped it on his finger. 

Plagg didn't say a word. 

Adrien opened his eyes. "Hey." 

No response.

"Look. I know you're mad. And I'm sorry. You were right."

Plagg wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"I have to do the right thing. He was family, but she's so much more than that."

Plagg looked at him, still quiet. 

"And I know you're mad at me. I was stupid. I miss my mom, but she's gone. I've accepted that. He hasn't."

Nothing. 

"And I don't think he ever will. We have to stop him before he loses it. He's unstable as it is. I have to stop him."

Plagg shrugged.

"I'm sorry. You we're right."

Finally his kwami rolled it's eyes. "Geez kid. Stop the pity party. I can feel the regret oozing out of you."

"So you forgive me?"

"No. I'm pissed. You tried to get rid of me. I don't forgive you. But eventually I will. If you're willing to do the right thing then so am I. It takes time."

"Thanks Plagg. I missed you."

"I missed you too kid. I've been cooped up in that ring too much recently."

"I know. I'm sorry." Adrien smiled a little. "I know you prefer cheese, but if it helps, I made pancakes."

"That definitely helps." Plagg immediately began to chow down on the stack of pancakes.

Adrien chuckled. "Its good to have you back."

"Dont think this will be that easy."

Adrien froze. "What?"

"I mean the best way to my heart is through my stomach, and I've been betrayed before. Worse than this. Ive been abandoned."

"Oh Plagg I'm so sorry-"

"Dont be. That's not the point." Plagg shrugged. "Look kid. I may forgive easily, too easily, but Ladybug won't. You hurt her."

"I know and I want to make things right."

"I know. I'm sure she does too. But its not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Because. Life is never as simple as people pretend it is."

"That was deep."

"Your pancakes suck."

Adrien chuckled. "That's the Plagg we know and love."

"Love you too kid."

"I really have missed you, you know. I tried to eat camembert yesterday."

"Is there some in the fridge?"

"Always."

Plagg smiled. "You'll definitely be forgiven by me before LB."

"Well yeah, she hates camenbert."

"So does sugarcube, but I love her anyways."

"Sugarcube?"

"Tikki. Ladybug's kwami. She's sweet."

"Plagg. I didn't know you were capable of having romantic thoughts about anything that wasn't cheese."

"Kid don't mock me."

"No, I think its cute."

"I'm an ancient being, a god who can destroy you. Do you really think I'm cute?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't joke about cheese. My love for cheese is not a joke at all."

"Okay Plagg."

"Not a joke."

"Got it."

"This 's serious."

"It cheddar be." Adrien cracked a smile. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

"Its good to be back kid."

"If only it were this easy with Ladybug."

"Dont worry too much. Eventually, things always have a way of working themselves out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yeah, so I decided to add another chapter to this? This fic is minimal plot and mostly just Adrien debating right vs wrong. Anyways thanks for reading this so far.  
Also the beginning of this is very silly and I will not apologize.  
I'm gonna just say that this did not go how I planned and I'm definitely still concussioned so I need to be stopped before I ruin all my fics.

In the evening, someone knocked on Adrien's door.

It was a young man, with a moustache and a hat. He was wearing jeans and a big coat, concealing most of his face and what appeared to be women's flats. 

Adrien wasn't judging, but as the son of a fashion designer, he had some serious questions.

"Pizza for Adrien?" The young man said in a weirdly gruff voice. 

His voice sounded like a little kid pretending to be a man. Or a sick teenager.

Adrien started to close the door. "I didn't order any pizza."

"Someone else called it in then." The guy shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any cash."

"It was prepaid."

"No one knows that I live here. Please leave."

The pizza guy gave him an exasperated look. "Can I come inside?"

"I don't know you."

"Yeah you do."

"You seem a little short for a pizza delivery person."

"Hey! I'm 5'2."

"Dude. That's tiny."

"Adri-en not all of us are tall super models." The guy's voice cracked really weirdly. "Trust me."

"You know me?" He frowned. "Did your voice just change."

"No?" Suddenly, the guy was speaking with a fake Russian accent. "I've alvays talked like zis."

"Is that even pizza?" 

"No comment."

Adrien pulled open the box to reveal a giant cookie with the message, 'its a girl' written in frosting. "Has everything you've said been a lie?"

"Pretty much. Can I come in now?" 

Adrien squinted at the small man. "Wait. You aren't a dude?"

"What?" The person rolled their eyes. "Really, I hadn't noticed."

"Your voice just got higher." He squinted. "Wait a minute. That's not even a real moustache."

Adrien yanked the fake moustache off of the pizza delivery person's upper lip, and then they tackled him.

Adrien Agreste let out a screech as he was shoved to the ground, his home was broken into and the door was closed. 

"Who are you?"

"What part of Hawkmoth knows my identity did you not get?" She pulled off the coat, and wiped off some makeup. "I'm in disguise."

Finally, after what felt like forever Adrien recognized the face. "Marinette?"

"It took you that long?" 

"It was a convincing disguise."

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Why did you have to hide from me?"

"Because, Hawkmoth has spies everywhere looking for me. I couldn't let anyone see me."

"Yeah, but did you have to be in a disguise"

"No. I just," she made a face. "Ugh. Not again."

"Are you okay?"

"I got sick." She frowned. "I thought. I'm still pretty nauseous."

"Do you need a-" he handed her the trashcan.

"Thanks." She proceeded to puke into it. "I needed that."

"Why did it take you so long to come back?"

"There are spies everywhere."

"He doesn't have spies everywhere-"

"Lila, Chloe, Officer Raincomprix. Do I need to go on? He has all the power in Paris. He has everyone wrapped around his finger as Gabriel Agreste."

"No he doesn't."

"He basically does." She Sat down on the ground. "And he has Mayura and Queen Bee and it's hopeless."

"He doesn't have me." 

"But it's close enough. Isn't it Adrien? You yourself told me that you couldn't fight him. I get it, he's family."

"He's a terrorist and we need to take him down."

"And without you I have no idea how to take him down, he could ruin my career and reputation and I just want this to all be over but I can't do it on my own and-"

"Ill help you."

"And I know this is the worst place to be but it's not like I have anywhere else to go." She placed her head in her hands. "I'm basically failing school for missing all of my classes. My friends hate me because they either think I'm a flake or Lila has convinced them that I'm a liar, my parents are disappointed and I just-"

"Ladybug." He cut her off. "Breathe. You're spiraling."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Focus. You're going to fix this, I know." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've got you."

"I can't do this alone. Adrien. When I was 14 I was told that I was going to change the world. And I used to believe it."

"I still believe in you." He took a breath. "And you don't have to do it alone."

"I have Tikki but she's disappointed too and-"

"I didn't mean Tikki." 

"Who did you mean then?"

"You're not alone." He repeated. "Because you have me."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "Really?" There were tears running down her face and bags under her eyes. She hadn't gotten a full night of sleep in weeks 

And it was his fault. He could've ended all of it. Months ago.

And he didn't. Because he was a coward.

Which, he probably still was. But he cared about her more than anything else.

And he had no chance of getting a normal family anyways.

He could feel his heart shatter. She looked so helpless. "Yes really. I'm your partner. I never should have left your side."

"But what about your mother? Your father?"

"My father is a madman and my mother is-" he choked, "-dead. Even if I wanted her back, the universe requires balance. I can't kill someone else's mom. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy."

"So partners?" She held out a fist.

He bumped it. "Partners."

"Awesome." She picked up her giant cookie and opened it. "I definitely can't eat this alone. I felt bad about the pancakes."

"It's fine. Plagg ate them anyways and they kinda sucked."

"Everything kinda sucks right now." She shrugged. "But I didn't need to be rude."

"No. It was kind of a wake up call for me. You made me realize that I couldn't keep doing nothing."

"Huh. I guess it was good then."

"Yeah." 

"So, you're sure? You aren't going to try to take my miraculous?"

"Positive." He smiled. "Those earrings look much better on you than they do on me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it, but it's nice to have you back."

"It is?"

"Yes you stupid cat. I missed you so much. I missed you as Adrien, as a friend, but I missed you as my partner. I missed your calming attitude, your ride or die attitude and even your puns."

"You like my puns?"

"I'd rather hear a million puns than lose you again."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

She took a breath. "I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah, you have every right to be."

"I think you made a bad choice. I'm glad that you're trying to fix it, but you can't erase the past."

"I understand."

"I can't tell you how overwhelmingly grateful I am to have you as a partner, but also, I know it's not going to be the same."

"It isn't?"

"We can't have that same blind trust for each other. If I was falling off a building, I'm not sure if you would catch me."

"I would, I swear."

"I know. But also, I don't." She frowned. "You were my best friend, and then you betrayed me. I'm just a little mixed up right now."

"Ladybug are you okay?"

"I don't know. Everything is overwhelming and I just-"

"You've been really emotional. Did you hit your head?"

"Did I- why would you think-"

"When I got a concussion, I was really emotional and unstable. Everything made me cry or laugh and I couldn't think straight."

"I don't have a concussion, you stupid kitty." There were tears forming in her eyes again.

He frowned. She never called him stupid, unless she was under the influence of an Akuma or unstable because of Lila. Be had to approach the topic gently. Softly, he asked, "Then what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Hi pregnant, I'm dad." He joked.

"What?" She blinked. "How did-"

He shrugged. "Sorry I panicked, what?"

"That was incredibly bad timing, even for you." She shrugged. "But you aren't wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just want to say the comments on this fic are awesome. I swear there are comments that having emote written than I do in this whole fic. You guys have been debating whether Adrien is right or wrong and its awesome to see people get so invested in something that I actually wasn't Sure if I was going to post originally.  
Please comment, I love comments, and even if I don't respond to them, I read every one and they mean a lot.  
Thanks for reading!!


End file.
